Spirit Animal
by gleeme33
Summary: "It was a foretelling of the child's life, an opening to what their very soul would hold. In Lima, Ohio, every child was blessed upon birth. Blessed, that is, with their spirit animal."


**I really should **_**not **_**be starting another story right now, with all of the ones I've got on hold, and all the current one's I'm working on, and with school starting in a month and all. But I finished my summer work today and inspiration struck, so, why not? :) Shout out to Icanbeperfectforyou! Thanks for your help earlier! Remember to review. Thanks and enjoy.**

"_From the day we arrive on the planet,_

_And, blinking, step into the sun,_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen – _

_More to do than can ever be done._

_There is far too much to take in here – _

_More to find, than can ever be found._

_But the sun rolling high,_

_Through the sapphire sky,_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round._

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope – _

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding – _

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life._" – _The Circle Of Life _from: _The Lion King_

_Prolog_

It was much less common practice than the average christening of a newborn child, but it was something so essential to the baby's life, being, and fate, that everyone in the community would show, to see the child take their first real steps into the journey of their life. No one outside the community walls would have any idea of these practices, however, for these people lived together, in close-knit communities, in small towns, therefore they could never be found out or discovered. It was more reverent than a religious practice; it was more prominent than an initiation. It was a foretelling of the child's life, an opening to what their very soul would hold. In Lima, Ohio, every child was blessed upon birth. Blessed, that is, with their spirit animal.

The parents were not allowed in the nursery when The Interpreter came. She would come at the break of dawn, at that one small moment were one could see the rising sun awakening, but also the fading moon just falling asleep, the whispering stars disappearing as the sky danced in purples, pinks, blues. No one knew her real name. She had short blonde hair, and always wore a black tracksuit, as if ready to get away at any moment. She entered the nursery now and looked over the newborns for a still, silent moment. The parents waited outside, looking on with baited breath from the window – this would be one of their proudest moments as parents. The Interpreter dipped her right hand into the newly weaved basket that was cradled in her left arm, and therefore it became covered in red marking powder. She took a deep breath and approached the first child.

"Finn Hudson," she read his name off of her list. Her blue eyes closed for a moment, and she let out the breath that she had taken in. "_Mlima Simba_. Spirit of the mountain lion. Strong and loyal." At those words, she smiled, and caressed the baby boy's face with the marking powder. And, it was so. The child had been marked. His spirit animal had been determined. His fate had been spoken.

"Quinn Fabray," she read the baby girl's name off her list, and continued the same process she had started with the boy. "_Farasi_. Spirit of the horse. Swift and graceful." She could have sworn the little girl smiled back at her as the marking powder stroked her face. The procedure continued on as it had started.

"Kurt Hummel," the blonde woman continued. "_Mbwa_. Spirit of the dog. Loving and true." And she marked his face gently.

"Rachel Berry," she kept on. "_Simba. _Spirit of the lioness. Determined and brave." She marked the baby girl, and consisted the same pattern with the other babies.

"Noah Puckerman. _Mbwa Mwitu_. Spirit of the wolf. Proud and resilient." Another marking, and another child.

"Santana Lopez. _Duma_. Spirit of the cheetah. Clever and warm." And the next:

"Sam Evans. _Samaki_. Spirit of the trout. Vibrant and caring." More red powder was used, and another child faced:

"Brittany S. Peirce. _Paka_. Spirit of the cat. Gentle and happy." Finally, she came to the last baby:

"Blaine Anderson. _Ndege_. Spirit of the mockingbird. Smart and kind." And when the last baby boy was marked with the sacred red powder, her hands now clean of it except for the little residue it left behind, and bowed her head.

It was up to them now.


End file.
